Pinkie Pie Sings Nirvana
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Pinkie Pie sees that her friends aren't very happy, so she sings Nirvana by Blood on the Dance Floor.


Title: Pinkie Pie Sings "Nirvana"  
Cartoon: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Why are you so sad?" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing over to them cheerfully.

"Ugh, today is just stupid, ya know?" Rainbow Dash said.

"The animals won't talk to me... I don't know why, and it's making me very sad..."

Apple Jack looked just as glum, and slightly irritated as she approached the three ponies.

"What's up, Apple Jack?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Can you believe it? The apples just won't fall no matter how hard I try to buck 'em down! Ah just don't get it! I've never not been strong enough!" Apple Jack said.

Twilight showed up seconds later, sporting the same sadness.

"Why so glum?" Pinkie asked.

"I think I've read all of the books in the library, and I want to read more, but I've already read all that I can find!" she said, slumping.

"I went diamond hunting today, and all of the jewels have already been found by me! I need more for my outfits, but I can't find anymore!" rarity saidm walking up to the group.

"We tried everything!" Spike, who was with Rarity, said.

"Looks like you ponies need some cheering up!" Pinkie Pie inhaled deeply, about to start singing.

"Pinkie, please don't si-" Twilight said.

_"This is redemption for my ponies in a song"_ she started singing.

"Too late." Spike said.

_"Here is the key, this is what you need  
Gotta open your eyes, your heart will never tell you lies  
3 cheers now for the hate to demise"_

Apple Jack started to brighten up a little bit, listening to Pinkie's lyrics.

_"A place or a state where we can be free  
A place where we live in harmony  
Oblivious to hatred is what you'll find my friend  
This is a message to end your suffering"_

Twilight watched Pinkie as she bounced around, saying nice things.

_"Nirvana; elevate me higher  
Marijuana; to end the suffering  
Nirvana; awaken your inner soul  
Marijuana; let it go, you have control"_

"Nirvana?" everypony and Spike said at once to Pinkie.

"Yeah! It's the name of the song, by Blood on the Dance Floor!  
_This is an ending to all your hate in a form  
That will say let yourself awake  
I hold my lover's hoof because it means  
More to me than some strangers hate_"

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but brighten up hearing that.

_"I don't know what you do to me  
But you make me feel so happy  
You've got to rid you mind of these awful bad perceptions  
If you plan on finding self acception"_

Fluttershy smiled a little bit.

_"Nirvana; elevate me higher  
Marijuana; to end the suffering  
Nirvana; awaken your inner soul  
Marijuana; let it go, you have control"_

'I feel like I can be strong enough.' Apple Jack thought, smiling.

_"Have no fear  
You're behind the wheel  
Love will set you free  
Nirvana is your only freedom"_

'I can find jewels anywhere! I just know it!' rarity thought, smiling a lot.

_"I will follow you wherever you may go  
To the end of the world, I'm forever yours  
I will follow you wherever you may go  
To the end of the world, I'm forever yours"_

'Maybe Mondays aren't so lame, after all... I can find my own fun!' Rainbow Dash thought, the corners of her mouth starting to turn upward into a happier face.

_"Nirvana; elevate me higher  
Marijuana; to end the suffering  
Nirvana; awaken your inner soul  
Marijuana; let it go, you have control"_

'I'll make up with my animal friends. I'll make it up to them, and we'll all be happy again! It'll be fine, no matter what I had done to make them sad...' Fluttershy thought optimistically, sincerely smiling .

_"Have no fear (Nirvana)  
You're behind the wheel  
Love will set you free (Nirvana)  
Nirvana is your only freedom"_

'I bet I can find some new books to read, and impress everypony with my new knowledge!' Twilight thought.

After Pinkie was done singing, everypony spoke their new thoughts.

"I'm going to look for jewels in a new location. I bet I'll find so many that I won't know what to do with them!" Rarity said before running off excitedly.

"Rarity! wait up!" Spike said, running after her.

"I'm going to apologize to the animals. We'll all be friends again. Thank you, Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy said, walking away.

"Well, there's lots of trees to be bucked for apples! I bet all ah needed was a little break to regain mah strength, ya know?" Apple Jack said, heading back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Thanks for the song, Pinkie. I'm going to look for new books in another town. I'll find plenty of new things to learn!" Twilight said before heading someplace with the nearest computer to look up bookstores in other towns.

Now, it was just Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"Well?" Pinkie said expectantly.

"Well..." Rainbow Dash said, looking around her and then up at Pinkie from the ground she was sitting on. "I guess Mondays aren't so bad, after all."

"That's the spirit!" Pinkie Pie said gleefully.

"Let's go make the most of this day together, Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash said before starting to run back towards town to find some fun. Pinkie ran after her yelling,

"Oh! Wait up, Rainbow Dash! Wait for me!"


End file.
